


The Bet

by Tweekscoffebean



Series: Hockey AU [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged up characters, CRAIG is a writer, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Creek is 18/19 here, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, M/M, Mentions of Covid, Not Beta Read, Playing Games, Sexual Themes, Suggestive Material, Teasing, hockey bets, nhl is back and i celebrate with the boys making sexy bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekscoffebean/pseuds/Tweekscoffebean
Summary: This is the sequel to “ a team like that!” And its very much more mature then that story.Four months ago the virus forced the world to close down, and the NHL season to come to a screeching halt leaving Tweek and Craig’s little hockey bet unfinished. NOW finally the NHL Season has resumed and the playoffs are set to start. Tweek couldn’t be more excited, after all Craig and him had made a certain bet way back in January. Its time for Craig to hold up his end of the bet, after all technically Tweek’s team has made the playoffs... So Craig needs to be wearing Tweek’s hockey jersey,  And  if  that is all he is wearing, well that’s even better.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: Hockey AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592671
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta Read. I wanted to post this as fast as possible since the playoff qualifying round starts this weekend so I wrote it tonight while watching the exhibition games. Woot. Hockey is back. Also Creek are 18/19 in this!!

Craig is sitting crossed legged on his bed his laptop nestled on his lap his long fingers dance across the keyboard as he types the last few words for his entry into the original fiction contest. He reads through his story changing a word here and there, and then with a large smile hits submit. The space adventure romance story is about a Green eyed, blond haired, coffee drinking Alien named Tweek who sneaks onto Space man Craig’s space ship all in the quest to go to earth so he can watch the NHL playoffs but instead of the hockey he yearns for he finds himself a human boyfriend. It was a silly fluffy story, and mostly inspired by Tweek’s excitement over the upcoming playoffs. Considering his team was not in the playoffs and there is a ‘certain’ bet he had made back in January Craig’s not as excited as his fiancé for the return of hockey. So as a way to ignore the implications of that bet he has spent the past few weeks writing and rewriting his little space fable.

Like all the things that been cancelled when the whole world shut down because of the virus, the space convention that Craig had been looking forward to all year and that was originally supposed to take place this weekend has moved online. Craig isn’t really bothered by this fact he isn’t a people person and conventions can be very tedious. He pretty much only attended the Space conventions still because of the possible connections he could make at such a event. Craig’s childhood dream of working for NASA is something he still inspired for. He doesn’t know exactly what role he would have with the company (providing he could get a job with them) just that whatever it was Tweek would be there by his side.

There was a lot of uncertainty in the world right now but Tweek is still the one thing he is sure of. A lot of people don’t find the person they are destined for at the young age of ten but Craig knows to his very core that he has. Call it soul mates or whatever, it is what it is, Tweek and him are connected in ways Craig could never explain, and he is okay with that. Tweek makes him better and that is the only fact he needs.

Craig at nineteen is tall with a slender yet muscular build. Years of playing Hockey, Football and being the school’s star swimmer has left him with a athletic build. Craig’s attire hadn’t changed that much in the ten or so years since he started dating Tweek. He still wears black skinny jeans and space or Sport themed t shirts. In the winter he wears blue hoodies and his favourite blue hat with the yellow pom pom. Except its’s nearly August and the sun is a evil malicious bitch. Even at Seven at night the heat radiating in from his opened window is enough to make Craig feel very uncomfortable, as if he is made of snow. A super hero snow man who fights against evil with the flip of his middle finger. The image that pops into his head, makes Craig smirk and he quickly opens up a new writing tab on his laptop, his fingers fly across his keyboard before the idea escapes into the abyss where lost words fade into.

He is so engrossed in his new story idea and is quickly fleshing out the adventures of Super Craig the pissed off snow man that he doesn’t hear his bedroom door creak open.

Tweek slowly pushes the door open and peers into the room. His Craig is sitting crosslegged on their bed his laptop resting in his lap as his frantically types something. Tweek allows his eyes to fall across Craig’s body for a moment savouring the handsome teens physique. Craig is wearing a pair of blue jean shorts and is shirtless. His honey kissed skin is glistening with sweat and his dark hair is pushed back away from his face. His favourite hat and a dark blue T-shirt with a guinea pig flipping the world off lays abandoned on the computer chair. 

A small smile falls across Tweek’s lips as he some what reluctantly lifts his gaze off of Craig’s muscular chest. Tweek can’t allow himself to be distracted by Craig’s sultry beauty after all as he is on a very important mission. Taking a deep breath more to calm his wandering thoughts then the anxiousness always coursing though his body he inches his way into the room. Even though he is vibrating with barely concealed excitement Tweek is some how able to mange his chaotic energy. He is standing on his tiptoes slowly moving forward towards his ‘prey’. Its a game they have played since they were children and had started on this great crazy adventure. The game is simple they would find ways to sneak up on the other unnoticed and scare the other if successful the other would have to do something for the winner. As children it had been innocent such as Craig (he always won) getting to pick the movie they watched. Of course the ‘prize’ had grown more risqué as they had grown. The game had grown more and more competitive in the last six months as quarantine had grown longer and longer. Tweek barely wins as his twitchy nature usually gave him away but tonight will be different and it will more then just a simple kiss Tweek will ask for. No, tonight he will make Craig try on his brand new (bought just for the occasion )Canucks short sleeve 2020 playoff T-shirt and then Tweek would demand that kiss. He’s practically giddy imagining how cute Craig would look in his very own Canucks shirt.

Tweek clutches the t shirt in his hand as he creeps closer to his un suspecting fiancé . A giggle barely escapes his lips causing Craig to lift his head from his laptop and Tweek to throw himself onto the ground. Ignoring the pain now currently radiating from his right ankle Tweek half rolls/half pulls himself up against the bottom of the bed. THUMP THUMP THUMP his racing heart’s telltale beat is sure to give him away. He closes his eyes willing himself to calm down. To find his centre. He imagines himself laying under a black sky staring up at the twinkling lights as Craig points out the constellations. In his little fantasy Craig is of course wearing Tweek’s Canucks Jersey. A small contented humming sound leaves Tweek’s lips as fantasy Craig leans towards Tweek’s imaginary version of himself and...

“Tweek?”

Damn, foiled again!! Tweek sighs, a long drawn out sound, that fills the still humid air, and then he sits up. Only the top of his wild sun kissed hair is visible it sticks up in all directions. Craig often muses how adorably close to a human guinea pig Tweek looks, a comparison which of course pisses Tweek off.

Craig quickly moves his laptop off of his lap and gently places it on the side table. He scoots closer to the edge of his bed, smirking at Tweek’s antics. 

“Babe, what are you doing?” 

Tweek quickly slips the hand holding the prized t shirt behind his back and gives Craig his biggest most suspicious smile, “um...nothing.”

Craig moves closer to the edge of the bed until he is positioned in the perfect spot to look over the bed and directly down at the blonde. “Really?” He lowers his voice to that tone he knows drives Tweek crazy, “because it appears to me that you are up to no good,” he practically purrs the last few words. 

Tweek shakes his head blond spikes flying in all directions in stark denial of the truth, “Ngh, Craig I am just sitting here um....’ his large aqua eyes dance away from Craig’s intense gaze and falls onto the ‘shoe box trap’ under the bed. Perfect, he thinks..

Craig just stares at him with a unreadable expression.

”THE GNOMES,” Tweek shrieks, he forces his body to twitch a few times (to really sell his story) ‘Oh, God! The Gnomes are going get me!”

Craig gives him a look, “Oh really,” He flips him off and then crosses his arms across his chest. Tweek is shaking and his voice has that quality it gets when he is hiding something, which could mean he is on the verge of a panic attack or most likely he is up to something. Craig slides off the bed and plops down next to Tweek. “Look at me,” he demands.

Tweek shakes his head, “ngh...No...” He stares at the gnome trap as if it holds the secrets of the universe within its cardboard walls.

“Tweek,” Craig warns.

Still Tweek won’t look at him his mind grasping for a way to turn this situation around and back to his favour. 

“What’s in your hand.”

“N...nothing..”

Oh, God he’s going find out what I was plotting and then he would never wear this shirt, and he would look so good, so very good in it. Tweek pouts as these frantic thoughts race through his mind.

“Why are you pouting, honey.”

“Um..no reason.”

Think Tweek, Think. There has to be some way he can too turn this around, some way to win the game without actually winning the game!

“Tweek, honey, “ Craig’s fingers fall onto his wrist, the wrist of the hand that is clutching the Canucks T-shirt Tweek currently is holding behind his back. “Babe,” Craig’s voice has grown soft, “ are you drinking Coffee?”

Tweek shakes his head both at Craig’s words, and his sudden NEED for his favourite caffeinated beverage. He still drinks way too much, in Craig’s opinion, but has cut back significantly at night so the both of them could sleep. “Nooo...”

“Honey, you’re not lying to me are you?”

“Gah”

Craig’s hand completely curls around Tweek’s wrist and he is gently pulling trying to get Tweek to expose what the other is hiding.

“Tweekers, I won’t be angry, okay, so you can stop hiding the coffee.” A frown, ”just give me the cup its too late in the day for Coffee.”

“Okay,” Tweek says meekly.

The second Craig mentions Coffee a light bulb goes off in Tweek’s head. He hates doing this, hates playing Craig’s love for him against the dark haired teen, but well...all’s fair in love and war. Tweek turns his gaze towards Craig, blue-green eyes large and watery. He moves his free hand to his lips and starts nibbling on his fingernails in a mock display of nervousness. Then finally his left arm goes limp allowing Craig to pull his hand forward. The shirt falling from his grasp and landing in Craig’s lap. Tweek averts his gaze to the floor, rubs at his eyes with both hands and then says in his most demure voice, “Its a present, for you.”

Craig just stares at Tweek not buying his act for a second but intrigued none the less that Tweek would try to use Craig’s feelings against him. Its something that Tweek doesn’t use often but when he does its usually because he wants something. Most the time what he wants Craig is more then willing to give him, and thus this little game they sometimes play benefits them both.

Smirking once again at his fiancés less then honest antics Craig lets go of Tweek’s hand, but not before rubbing his thumb along the inside of Tweek’s wrist. He leans forward and lightly presses his slightly chapped lips against Tweek’s right cheek, then his left, and then he captures Tweek’s lips with his own. The kiss is chaste but also satisfying as his lips linger against his lover’s for a few extra seconds. Then only after he is convinced that Tweek really is okay, and isn’t actually in the grip of a panicked gnome based attack does he pull away. Craig studies Tweek’s face for a moment before allowing his gaze to fall onto the crumbled shirt in his lap. He has a sinking feeling just what this ‘present’ is before his fingers curl around the soft blue fabric. Taking a deep breath he quickly picks the shirt up, and as he does so, the familiar (and horribly awful) orca crest comes into view. Craig drops the shirt like its burning him, like the Canucks logo will melt away his skin. 

He stares down at it with disgust, “Fuck, no,” He hisses turning his unhappy gaze back onto Tweek’s hopeful one.

Tweek smiles brightly and bats his eye lashes at Craig, “ It’s your first Canucks shirt, “ said in falsely cheery voice, “ you must be so excited.”

Craig raises his left hand, the one that he had just been lovingly caressing Tweek with, and proudly flips the shirt off before turning his attention back to the mischievous blond. “I am not wearing that fucking thing!”

Tweek’s bottom lip wobbles, “ well its kind of too hot for you to wear my jersey.”

Craig groans regretting making that stupid bet, he should have known the fucking stupid Cansucks would make the fucking playoffs in the year that the whole world decided to go to shit. “No.”

Tweek folds his arms across his chest and glares at Craig, “you promised, Craig.”

Fuck, Tweek is looking at him with a that look he sometimes get when he is disappointed in the other, Craig hates that look!

“I did not promise, I made a bet, there is a difference,” he reminds the glaring blond.

Tweek sticks his tongue out at Craig, “Ngh, and you lOST the bet, Craigory.”

“I did not,” A disgruntled sigh.

Tweek reaches over and takes Craig’s right hand in his left, his fingers folding around the others. He raises the grumpy brunette’s hand to his lips and gently presses tiny kissses against Craig’s knuckles.

Craig’s annoyance crumbles he looks down at the horrid thing on the floor masquerading as a NHL shirt. 

“Vancouver did make the playoffs,” Tweek reminds him, “ And the Kings did not,” he can barely suppress the glee from his voice.

Craig rolls his eyes, “ The playoffs heaven’t started yet.”

A small laugh escapes Tweek’s lips, “ they start on August 2nd, and they did make it.”

Fuck stupid Tweek and his fucking adorable ways tricking Craig into making that stupid bet! Craig licks his lips, “ If I wear this monstrously would you ... consider wearing my jersey to bed tonight?”

Tweek tilts his head to the left slightly as if he was deep in thought, “of course I’ll wear your football jersey.”

Craig groans, “You know that’s not what I meant.” He locks eyes with this vibrant sneaky boy who he wants to spend the rest of his life with, “ My Kings jersey.”

A look of utter and pure disgust falls across Tweek’s handsome face and he twitches, “Ngh, I rather die and be resurrected as a imp that possessives you and costs us both our souls then ever wear that....” a pause, “jersey.”

“Same,” Craig monotone voice replies.

Tweek gives him a funny look, “ um but you wear that Kings jersey all the time, “ his eyes grow wide as he stares at Craig searching his face for any sings of evil possession. “Oh God! Don’t tell me you...”

Craig’s lips twist into a wide toothy smile, “ I’ve come to suck your blood,” he quips in his best horror movie voice.”

Tweek shrieks in laughter as Craig leans over him the brunettes lips falling against the delicate part of his throat. Tweek’s entire body tenses up as he grows hazy with desire. Craig’s teeth gently grazing against his pale skin falling lower and lower along his neck is driving him crazy. Then a flick of the possible vampires tongue nearly undoes all of Tweek’s careful planning but just before his eyes flutter closed he see’s the discarded shirt.

Gently he pushes Craig away from him, “N..nice try vampire Craigory.” He takes a deep breath trying to calm himself. 

Craig is staring at him with darkening eyes that are screaming of one single desire, “ come here,” he demands.

In response Tweek scoots backwards unfortunately for him he has trapped himself against the side of the bed. “Gah... not...until you...you... keep your promise.”

Craig is watching him with wicked intentions. “If I wear that thing would you wear my jersey.”

Tweek nods frantically, “ but....” he licks his lips returning Craig’s lust-full gaze.

“But what, honey?”

Tweek ignores Craig momentarily as he reaches out until his trembling fingers fall against the fabric of the shirt. He grabs the precious material and then throws it back at Craig. “You have to wear that,” his own eyes darken, “ and only that.”

Craig’s laugher is dark and filled with just the right amount of wickedness, “Fine,” he pulls the shirt over his head. “ But we make a new bet,” He looks directly at Tweek enjoying the way the blond is looking at him.”If your sucky team doesn’t make the actual playoffs cause we both know its just the qualifying round right now then you have to wear...”

Tweek makes a impatient sound at the back of his throat, “fine, whatever, I’ll...God damn it Craig...”

“Impatient are we?”

Tweek nods.

he stands briefly tugging down at the shirt it falls just above his thighs.“Its a little short don’t you think?”

Tweek smirks, “ All the more of you to see my love.”

“Pervert,” Craig quips. 

“And who just started all this?”

Craig just smirks at him and then he turns on his heels and walks out the door.

Tweek stares at him in disbelief and then a predatory grin falls across his face, so Craig wants to play well they will play and he will make Craig forget all about their new bet.

\

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want a even more UM mature chapter let me know, and I can attempt to write some spicy stuff. I have never written anything super lemony before... but this prompt kind of begs to be written cause only wearing a hockey jersey... yeah, let me know what you think? Do you think this story needs an actual more ‘satisfying ’ ending or do you like it how it ends?
> 
> There of course will be another story, as technically Craig is right, its just the playoff qualifying round, so technically Tweek’s team hasn’t made the playoffs yet.
> 
> Also if you guys want i can do a side series to this series where i write some of ‘ Craig’s stories’.. let me know.


End file.
